Banana? Apple!
by Ameru Sawada
Summary: Minggu pagi, bersama papa Giotto dan Tsunayoshi./[Drabble] [Pair G27]/#Happy Reading!


Fic ini lahir ketika Ameru nonton acara video lawak Amerika di TV.

Berpikir saja, klo misalnya Giotto dikerjain ama anknya (critanya Tsuna) , pasti lucu XD

Ameru juga stelah namatin **Wait, You?** Juga akan bersiap utk apdet chapter **Toko 27**, tpi…yah, belum nemu ide lgi *guling2*

Yak! Selamat membaca fic absurd ini!

.

.

**BANANA? APPLE!**

**Genre : Humor/Family**

**Rate : T…?**

**Pair : G27 –as father and child-**

**Setting : AU, 1YearOld!Tsuna, Bapak!Giotto**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , humor garing, berpotensi bkin nosebleed, Tsunanya ke-unyuan(?) , de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**FanFiction © Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

Minggu. Hari ini, papa muda bersurai pirang libur kerja.

Rasanya seperti sudah bertahun-tahun Giotto tidak libur, dan hari ini, ia memutuskan untuk menemani anak semata wayangnya, Tsunayoshi, seharian penuh.

Bagaimana dengan kantornya? Nah, hari ini Giotto memutuskan semua kontak dengan kantor. Hari ini, MInggu, Giotto akan seharian bermain dengan Tsunayoshi kecil.

Tapi sebelum itu, ada baiknya Giotto menikmati waktu pribadinya.

Setelah ritual mandi bunga, keluar-keluar segar sekali rasanya. Lalu Giotto mulai membersihkan rumahnya yang—baginya—sudah seperti kapal pecah.

Puas membersihkan rumah, Giotto ngopi bentar. Ah, inilah yang disebut hari libur. Ingin rasanya ini terjadi selamanya.

"Uh!" Dan yang menambah kebahagiaan Giotto adalah, malaikat kecilnya ini.

Giotto melangkah menuju boks bayi yang terletak tak jauh dari sofa ruang tamunya. Didalamnya malaikat terindah cipataan Tuhan sedang menggeliat imut.

"_Ohayou_, _my little angle_, Tsunayoshi~~" Giotto mencubit pelan pipi gembul Tsunayoshi. Alhasil sang buah hati menggeliat manja seraya memegang telunjuk Giotto yang lebih besar darinya.

"_Tou_! _Tou_!" Jawab Tsunayoshi riang.

Anugerah Tuhan sungguh besar. Buktinya, Giotto dianugerahi seorang anak maha imut dan manis macam Tsunayoshi. Giotto tak tahu mengekspresikan rasa syukurnya (dan jangan tanya siapa istrinya..)

"Ung..uwaa…" Giotto kembali terjun ke dunia nyata tatkala Tsunayoshi menggeram rewel. Segera ia angkat tubuh mungil Tsunayoshi.

"Hum, rupanya Tsunayoshi lapar.." Giotto tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah anaknya yang makin rewel.

Jelas saja. Sejak tadi Tsunayoshi tidur, dan baru bangun tadi. Jadi sudah jelas kalau perutnya membuat music penanda kalau ia lapar.

"Nah, kita cari ada apa dikulkas, " Giotto melangkahkan kakinya menapaki daerah dapur, menuju kulkas yang ada disebelah wastafel, "Nah, makan apa nih, Tsunayoshi?" Tanyanya pada sang anak seraya membuka pintu kulkas.

"Nah, nah!" Telunjuk mungil Tsunayoshi bergerak menunjuk buah bulat berwarna merah marun tak berada tak jauh dari jajaran kangkung (jangan tanya bagaimana bisa ada kangkung) .

"Oh, Tsunayoshi mau apel?" Giotto lalu mengambilkan apel yang ditunjuk anak itu, sebelum ia rasakan tubuh mungil Tsunayoshi bergerak-gerak lincah.

"Nah, uh!" Jarinya ia layangkan lagi, kali ini pada buah kuning panjang.

"Oh, pisang juga.." Sang ayah lalu mengambil satu buah pisang.

"Umm..?" Tsunayoshi memegang apel yang tadi Giotto ambilkan. Sepertinya ia penasaran buah apa namanya tadi.

"Oh Tsunayoshi, _this is apple_.." Jawab Giotto dengan logat inggrisnya. Tsunayoshi nampak memandanginya heran.

"_And this is banana_…" Giotto ganti menunjukkan buah pisang yang ia ambil tadi pada Tsunayoshi. Manik coklat besar itu masih memandang kedua buah itu.

"Ba…nana…?" Akhirnya satu lagi kosa kata Tsunayoshi bertambah. Menambah kebahagiaan Giotto.

"Kalau ini?" Giotto menunjuk apel yang masih tergenggam di tangan Tsunayoshi.

"_Banana_!" Jawab Tsunayoshi penuh semangat. Lho?

"Err…, Tsunayoshi, _apple_.." Giotto menunjuk buah itu seakan member tahu Tsunayoshi kalau itu bukan 'banana' .

"_Banana_!" Kembali, Tsunayoshi menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama. Lhah?

Giotto mulai heran.

"_Banana_?" Giotto menunjuk pisang.

"_Banana_!" Betul.

"_Apple_?" Giotto ganti menunjuk apel.

"_Banana_!" Lagi-lagi menjawab pisang.

"_Banana_?" Giotto kembali menunjuk buah pisang.

"_Banana_!"

"_Apple_?" Tunjuk buah apel.

"_Banana_!"

"_Apple_?" Kembali menunjuk buah apel.

"_Banana_!" Kali ini disusul tawa renyah Tsunayoshi.

**CTAK**

Hari Minggu yang cerah. Namun entah mengapa, hari ini sepertinya Tsunayoshi mencoba mengerjai sang ayah tercinta.

"A—ayo, ayah akan buatkan bubur buah.." Giotto menyerah dan Tsuna tertawa riang mendengarnya (atau puas..) .

**==FIN!==**

* * *

Bagaimana? Humor garing? Emang! /lho/ tpi serius, selama nulis ini ane ga nahan utk senyam-senyum sendiri…

Oke! Sampai bertemu di fic Ameru laennya!

.

.

_**-NIKMATILAH HARI-HARI YANG DAMAI SEBELUM KAU KEHILANGANNYA-**_

_**~~~CIAOSSU!~~~**_


End file.
